


In Our Line Of Work

by Castastrophe



Category: Big Bang (Band), Block B, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, James Bond (Craig movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Fandom Mash, First Kiss, I can't help myself, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Tseng is an unintentional cockblocker, Unresolved Sexual Tension, heh, little bit of frottage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castastrophe/pseuds/Castastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'll give you credit in that Seungri Lee is a handsome little shit, but a SOLDIER, Seunghyun? Really?"</p><p>Trying to have something between a Turk and a SOLDIER was never going to be anything less than complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Our Line Of Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TabisMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabisMouse/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for my darling dearest mouse.  
> I hope you have the best day~

“No.  _ No _ ,” Seunghyun hissed. He shifted from where he was laying across the rooftop, gaze peering down his rifle scope, and pressed his earpiece. “We have a problem.”

“ _ What is it _ ?” Jiyong asked through his comms. line, and Seunghyun cursed again at the flurry of motion that occurred in the park across the road, his target swiftly knocked unconscious by someone  _ other _ than him. 

“Fucking  _ SOLDIER _ ,” Seunghyun sighed. “I'm guessing Tseng missed a memo or Lazard just took his sweet ass time passing it along.”

“ _ Neither would be all that surprising. Who is it? _ ”

 

Seunghyun shifted the focus of his scope to where two SOLDIER operatives were trussing his target, goofy grins on both of their faces, and he rolled his eyes. 

“Kang and Lee,” Seunghyun huffed, biting back his reluctant smile as he watched the two playfighting, apparently not bothered by the apprehended terrorist beside them. “Target has been apprehended, alive and seemingly unharmed.”

“ _ Boring _ ,” Jiyong sighed, “ _ but I suppose there's nothing to be done. Head back to headquarters.” _

 

Seunghyun watched the pair through his scope a little more, his reluctant smile returning full force as Kang somehow managed to truss Lee up as well in the few moments Seunghyun had stopped paying attention. He shook his head and began swiftly packing up his rifle, tucking it into its case and into his backpack, before swinging it over his shoulder and heading back.

 

* * *

  
  


The Turks’ quartermaster looked up as Seunghyun entered, before returning his gaze to the computer in front of him, messy black hair falling over his brows. 

“Welcome back, Mister Choi. I trust my weapon is intact?” The quartermaster asked, and Seunghyun offered a charming grin. 

“Anything for you, Q.”

“One day I might take your flirting seriously,” Q replied easily, turning his attention to the case Seunghyun set on his desk. “Whatever will you do with yourself then?”

“Probably take myself out for celebratory drinks,” Seunghyun mused, leaning against the quartermaster’s desk as the man checked his items in, not even sparing him a glance. “And then probably die of shock, once it sets in.”

 

Q’s lips quirked just barely at that, before he nodded in satisfaction, taking the case from the desk and tapping away at his keyboard. 

“That all appears to be in order, Seunghyun,” Q offered cheerily, “so if you'd be so kind as to pester someone else.”

“Of course. Always a pleasure, Q.”

“I'm sure,” Q replied dryly, and Seunghyun grinned as he slid off of the quartermaster’s desk and made his way for Tseng’s office. 

 

Before he'd made it halfway across the floor, Jiyong sidled up to him, sweeping a stray lock of blonde hair from his forehead as he strode beside Seunghyun with purpose. 

“You didn't get back as quick as usual,” Jiyong remarked airily, “God knows what caught your focus.”

Seunghyun rolled his eyes and elbowed his friend playfully, while Jiyong grinned his best shit eating grin. 

“I may have indulged. Just for a moment or two.”

“I'll give you credit in that Seungri Lee is a handsome little shit, but a SOLDIER, Seunghyun? Really?” Jiyong made a face, and Seunghyun nudged him again. 

“You can give me grief when you can look me in the eye and tell me you're not sprouting wood for Kang at least daily,” Seunghyun drawled and Jiyong snorted, shoving Seunghyun in the side before composing himself just as the two approached their commander’s office. 

“This conversation isn't over,” Jiyong warned, and Seunghyun smirked. 

“Excellent.”

 

They stepped into Tseng’s office and their commander gave them a nod of acknowledgment while he wrapped up his call, the pair of them standing at ease in front of his desk. As he placed his phone back in its receiver, he gestured at the seats for them to take, and offered a slight quirk of his lips. 

“Perhaps not your most productive day,” Tseng hummed, and Seunghyun refrained from stating that going a day without killing somebody may not be the worst thing in the world. “I just got off the phone with Lazard. Your target was apparently deemed more useful for the information he could provide, rather than being made to disappear.”

“So why was it SOLDIER who was called in?” Jiyong asked bluntly, “With all due respect, sir, that still sounds up our alley.”

 

Tseng smirked. 

 

“Apparently SOLDIER Second Class, Lee Seunghyun, was told that he needed to complete one more mission in order to be promoted to First. SOLDIER First Class Kang Daesung specifically requested for them to undertake something together to celebrate the occasion,” Tseng quirked a brow as Jiyong snorted and Seunghyun’s lip quirked. “I'm not sure what system they're running at SOLDIER, but I appreciate their enthusiasm at the least.”

“And how is Sephiroth taking the news of another first?” Jiyong asked, and Tseng’s lip quirked. 

“As one would expect.”

 

They finished their flopped mission debrief, the three indulging in a rare moment of peace between orders, before Jiyong and Seunghyun were dismissed, free to wander off into the corridors until they were next called in. 

 

“So… Want to go check in on SOLDIER’s newest First?” Jiyong asked, and Seunghyun huffed a laugh, making no effort to reply, before wordlessly heading for the SOLDIER training rooms, Jiyong smiling smugly the entire time.

 

* * *

 

Seunghyun had barely set a foot off the elevator, before Daesung was up in his face, enthusiasm lit up like a Christmas tree. 

“Seunghyun!” 

“Good afternoon, Dae,” Seunghyun offered an easy smile, as Daesung clapped him on the back. 

“I heard I stole your work today. Sorry, but it was for a good cause. Promise.”

“So we’ve heard,” Jiyong chimed in, stepping out beside Seunghyun, “Apparently you got excitable and ended up getting Seungri a promotion. Well done.”

“He did most of the work getting from second to first, I just got him the tipping mission,” Daesung flushed, shyly averting his gaze as Jiyong all but pinned him in place with his utmost attention. 

 

Seunghyun almost gagged at how utterly clueless and frankly disgustingly sweet the two were around each other.

 

“Are you two here to see him?” Daesung asked.

“Well…” Jiyong smirked, appraising the SOLDIER, as Seunghyun rolled his eyes. 

“Yes I am. Is he around?”

“VR Room three,” Daesung smiled brightly, pointing down the hall. “As soon as we got back, he changed into his new uniform and started training. The rest of us have been trying to coax him into coming out for celebratory drinks, but you'll probably have more luck.”

“Me?” Seunghyun frowned, and Daesung rolled his eyes, before laughing. 

“You're both dumb. Go talk to him, anyway,” Dae teased, showing Seunghyun down the hall and leaving Dae with Jiyong. 

 

Probably just how they both wanted it. 

 

Seunghyun walked down the hall and silently slipped into room three, finding a few people in the observation room, including their innovative technology specialist, Tony. 

“Keep those numbers up for me, Lee. Kick as much ass as you're willing and I'll make sure Jarvis finds a program to push you till you break,” the specialist spoke into the microphone, and Seunghyun smiled to himself as he watched Seungri nod in response, brow furrowed in intense concentration. “I'm not going to say that I want you bleeding and battered, because I'm legally required not to, but the more data we get the better.”

 

“You won't get any data at all if you kill the kid,” Seunghyun remarked dryly, and Tony flicked a glance at him, offering a smirk. 

“I've been trying to maim Genesis for years. Whatever SOLDIER is doing to these boys is keeping them tiptoeing away from death,” Tony remarked, tapping at the holographic keys before him and reading code that popped up across a screen. “You kids should give it a try sometime.”

“I somewhat value my life,” Seunghyun murmured, and Tony arched a brow. 

“Interesting claim from a man in your line of work, Choi,” Tony remarked.

 

“ _ Shall we begin proceedings, Mister Stark?”  _ A posh voice broke over the speakers, and Seunghyun smiled. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting, Jarvis,” Seunghyun apologised, and Tony smiled wider. 

“ _ Not at all, sir. _ ”

“Don't apologise to him,” Tony teased, “Start up, Jarvis. Push Mister Lee to his limits and give Mister Choi something interesting to watch.”

“ _ I'm sure Mister Choi shall be entertained regardless, _ ” Jarvis remarked dryly, and Seunghyun fought back a flush as Tony snorted. 

“Right then, let's get started.”

 

The VR booted up and the screen inside the observation room started, with the left of the image showing what Seungri was seeing from his perspective, and the right showing Various shots of Seungri from several angles. Seunghyun settled his gaze on this side as Seungri rolled his shoulders and flexed his fingers around the hilt of his sword. He bounced on his feet, apparently limbering up, as the upper plate of sector three came into view. Seunghyun quirked a brow at this - sector three had the lowest crime rate of the entire city, after all - and watched as Tony keyed in various commands. 

 

“We’ll start off simple enough,” Tony spoke through the comms. “A bunch of uglies are gonna pop up at you, and it'll be up to you to put them down with minimal damage to the surrounding buildings and with few, if no, civilian casualties.”

“Putting yourself in simulations is a bit egotistic, even for you,” Seungri teased, and Tony mocked offence. 

“I changed my mind on taking it easy. Crank it up to eleven, Jarvis. Put the boy on his ass.”

“ _ I'll endeavour to, sir. _ ”

 

A nearby grate burst from the street where Seungri was standing, and he only just managed to swing his sword into a defensive position as a canine looking beast leapt from the sewer and tried its hardest to claw straight through him. From there, things very quickly went to shit. Spawn after spawn appeared, closing in on the soldier one by one and sometimes even in small swarms, as he knocked them down with a grace and ease that Seunghyun found himself more than a little enthralled with. Seungri was fluid, ducking and weaving through limbs and the bursts of magic sailing through the air. His own materia was lit up within their sockets, his eyes shining lightly with activated mako, and as one of the cameras zoomed in on Seungri’s face, Seunghyun felt a familiar curl of  _ want  _ within him, the SOLDIER sporting the barest of smirks as he mowed down enemies with a light sheen of sweat across his features. 

 

By the time the simulation ended and the room lit up once again, Seungri was panting, but grinning as a round of applause met him on his entry into the observation room. He paused then, running a hand through his sweaty hair as he spotted Seunghyun clapping, and his grin turned decidedly more bashful. 

“Excellent performance,” Seunghyun murmured as Seungri approached him. 

“Thanks. I didn't know you were watching or I might have showed off a little,” Seungri teased, falling into their now familiar pattern of flirtation. 

“Stark may not have given you the chance,” Seunghyun smiled, and Seungri let out a heavy breath. 

“I swear he's trying to kill me.”

 

Seungri accepted a bottle of water handed to him by one of the supervisors then, bowing and grinning in gratitude as she smiled shyly and returned to her station. 

“Wrapping the assistants around your fingers are we?” Seunghyun teased, and Seungri playfully shoved him in the shoulder. 

“You're a dick.”

“I hear congratulations are in order, after you stole my mission,” Seunghyun smirked, raising a brow, and Seungri near choked on his water. 

“Shit, that was  _ yours _ ? I didn't know, hyung. I'm so sorry. I just went along cause Dae wanted me to and Lazard said it was a last minute thing so I just-”

“Hey,” Seunghyun murmured, and Seungri stopped his babbling as Seunghyun clapped a hand on his shoulder and boldly brushed along the column of his throat with a gloved thumb. He didn't miss the sharp intake of breath or the pupil dilation that got him in reward, as he squeezed Seungri’s shoulder reassuringly. “You did well. Congratulations. It's well deserved.”

 

“Thank you, Seunghyun,” Seungri breathed, a shy grin spreading across his lips as he dropped his gaze to his feet, before looking up at Seunghyun through thick lashes. It was the Turk’s turn for his breath to catch then. “Apparently some of the guys wanted to go out for drinks. I wasn't overly keen, but they said they might go to The Golden Chalice. That's your favourite, yeah?”

Seunghyun nodded, thumb casually brushing Seungri’s neck again, where a lovely flush was beginning to creep along his skin. 

“Well, uh…” Seungri swallowed thickly, “Would you want to, uh… You wanna go? With me? And the, um, the guys?”

“Very much,” Seunghyun offered lowly, “Will you let me buy you a drink?” 

“Oh god, yes,” Seungri rushed, and Seunghyun laughed, finally pulling his hand away as Seungri laughed with him, still a little bashful but with anticipation lurking in his eyes. 

“Well I'll have a quick shower and meet you there?” Seungri asked, and Seunghyun nodded, before the SOLDIER excused himself with a wide grin and a definite spring in his step. 

 

As he disappeared from view, Tony let out a low whistle, eyebrows raised as Seunghyun turned to meet his gaze. 

“You could cut the UST in here with a knife. Are you two a thing? What am I saying, you're definitely a thing even if you're not a  _ thing  _ yet. God, there's pheromones everywhere, can we open a vent in here or something?” Tony rambled, as he was wont to do, and Seunghyun merely rolled his eyes, fond smile on his lips. 

“You need to get out of our lab more and try getting laid, Stark,” Seunghyun teased, “the frustration’s addled your brain.”

“I'll have you know that's both incorrect and irrelevant, Choi!” Stark called after Seunghyun as the Turk made his exit. 

 

He had a little time to get ready, and knowing that wheels were set in motion for something to finally happen between he and Seungri, he wanted to make sure it wouldn't be a night either of them would soon forget.

 

* * *

  
  


Naturally, just as he stepped out of the shower, Seunghyun’s phone began ringing. 

 

He wrapped a towel around his waist and snatched it off the bathroom counter, pressing it to his ear. 

“Choi.”

“ _ Seunghyun, we have a situation that needs to be taken care of.” _

Any other night, Seunghyun wouldn't mind hearing Tseng’s calm tone drifting down the line, but as it was, he barely managed to restrain a groan. 

“There's nobody else available?”

“ _ Reno and Rude are in Mideel, wrapping up Cissnei’s mission while she's in medical. Jiyong is on mandatory leave for not taking a single day off in the past three months, and if he steps through my office door once in the next three days, I may just murder him,”  _ Tseng sighed the long suffering sigh of a man well used to Jiyong’s workaholic tendencies. “ _ The three rookies are on patrol in sector six, keeping an eye on Corneo, and the others are deep cover. My apologies. I understand you likely have plans…” _

“I'll be there in fifteen,” Seunghyun interjected before Tseng could start reading him. 

“ _ See you then. _ ”

 

Seunghyun sighed as he placed his phone back on the countertop and ran a hand through his hair. 

 

There was always next time, he supposed, as he stepped out of his towel and into a fresh uniform. 

 


End file.
